


The Weight of Worth

by luxover



Category: American Idol RPF, David Cook (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxover/pseuds/luxover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Archie’s practically Dave’s kid brother, and friends just don’t do that shit, you know? They don’t go behind each other’s backs and date each other’s kid brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Worth

It all starts because—well. Honestly? Andy doesn’t have a clue as to how it starts. Archie’s practically Dave’s kid brother, and friends just don’t do that shit, you know? They don’t go behind each other’s backs and date each other’s kid brothers. Only it can’t even be called  _dating_ , what they’re doing, not really, Andy thinks.  _Dating_  implies going out; Andy and Archie pretty much just stay in—Archie’s place or his own, doesn’t really matter—but the thing is that they’re tucked away, secluded and private, and no one knows.

And okay, Andy gets it; he’s an asshole. But when Dave says that he’s  _going to grab some dinner with the Doctor and would he like to come?,_  Andy still says no, still picks up his phone and texts Archie, still goes down on him before Neal and Dave are even through their first round of drinks.

 

Of course, Andy noticed it right away. He’d have to be blind not to notice it, the way Archie’s grown up since  _Idol_  and how he’s filled out and gotten taller and surer of himself, and how he’s still got that laugh and how he suddenly, inexplicably, makes Andy’s chest feel tight.

It’s not fair.

 

“ _Shanghai Noon_ , or, um.” Archie looks at the movie selection. “Or  _Finding Nemo_?” It’s just the two of them because Dave bailed at the last minute.

“Really?” Andy asks. He’s making popcorn.

“Yes.”

“Ok, then,” he says. “ _Shanghai Noon_.”

 “No need to decide so fast,” Archie says. “But, um. I think you should know that  _Finding Nemo_  is my all-time favorite movie.”

“ _Finding Nemo_  it is, then,” Andy says, and Archie rolls his eyes and dramatically scoffs.

“ _Fine_ ,” he says. “If you  _insist_.”

They don’t kiss that night, or the following night, or even that week, but it’s alright because when Archie finally does kiss him, he does it real softly, not hard or with a lot of tongue or any of those things that Andy usually likes, and it makes Andy’s head spin.

 _But he’s Dave’s_ , Andy reminds himself, and it’s purely platonic but David called dibs a long time ago, long before Andy ever even knew who Archie was, and that should be that, but it just isn’t. It just can’t be, not for Andy.

 

Archie says, “Can you, um. Do you want to come over tonight?”

“Yeah,” Andy says. “Yes.”

 

“I’m worried that if Cook finds out about this, he’ll be really mad,” Archie whispers after a month. “We’ve kept this a secret for a long time.” He’s lying on his side, facing Andy, and their noses are so close they’re almost touching. Andy notes the  _this-not-us_  and the  _if-not-when_  and wonders if any of it was on purpose.

“Me too,” Andy whispers back.

And it’s only later, when Archie’s asleep and Andy’s too tired to remember it in the morning, that he says, “But it’s worth it, I think.”


End file.
